1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system, particularly to a communication system capable of making direct connections among communication apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been conventionally a personal computer (PC) communication system as a communication system. The configuration of the personal computer communication is shown in FIG. 28. The communication system 100 has a host computer 105, and PCs 107 serving as communication terminals.
The host computer 105 offers an environment for smooth communication among users through meeting rooms and billboards provided for various topics. Users operate the PCs 107 to gain access to the host computer 105.
For example, a user can express his or her opinion about interesting remarks appearing on the billboard. To do so, the user prepares own opinion on his or her PC 107 and uploads it to the host computer 107. The user who uploaded the opinion can check if someone has uploaded an opinion on his or her opinion.
In this way, users can interact using the host computer 105 as a forum for exchanging views.
However, the conventional communication system 100 has problems as described below. It is one of the problems that, for the communication between the users the host computer 105 is always present between them.
The remarks made by the users are accumulated and laid open on the host computer 105. This means that the host computer 105 is required of a very large memory capacity and a high degree of processing ability. The wider the communication network, the more serious the requirement, because the number of users increases and the number of opinions also increases as the communication network becomes wider.
Another problem is that the host computer usually requires a supervisor to perform check and maintenance of the host computer 105. The supervisor coordinates the opinions in the meeting room, etc. to make communications smooth among the users. In the case a remark is made to abuse or slander a specific person, the supervisor may also delete such a remark. The authority of the supervisor has one aspect of making communication smooth and at the same time the other aspect of hindering free exchange of views.
Thus, the network having the host computer 105 as the center thereof has the problems of capacity, ability, and possible hindrance in free exchange of views.